I'd Come for You
by Heaven's Risen Demon
Summary: What will Shiho do if she doesn't see Shinichi anymore? ShinichixShiho inside. Slight ShinichixRan but mainly ShinichixShiho.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my second FanFic. I tried all my best for this. Oh yeah, this is also one of Nickelback's song, 'I'd Come for You'. I really enjoy listening to that song. It seems like it has the something in common for this AixConan. I'm not kidding. Okay, enough talking. Let's enjoy the story shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

**Summary:** What will Shiho do if she doesn't see Shinichi anymore? ShinichixShiho inside. Slight ShinichixRan but mainly ShinichixShiho.

**Note:** This is the time when the Black Organization was captured.

* * *

(I'd Come for You)

[CHAPTER ONE: Back to the Original/No Kidding]

Ai was working on the antidote that was requested by Conan in the basement. Outside of her, she was as cold as always, but inside, she was hurt. She was always hurt every time he asks her about the antidote.

After the battle against the Black Organization, she was feeling very safe now. But she feels incomplete. She just couldn't stand it. But she wanted him to be happy. She always admires his smile every time but she just couldn't show it.

Soon, the answers are finally in the computer.

She stopped and a tear rolled down both her cheeks.

"It's finally finished," she said still in tears but smiling.

* * *

**Sunday, the next day…**

Conan came to the Hakase's house with his skateboard because he received a message from Ai.

"Why is she requesting for me?" he asked himself taking out his cell phone and checked the message she sent earlier.

"_Come here at once."_

He kept the phone back into his pocket and proceeded to open the door to enter the professor's house.

* * *

(Inside)

"Oi, Haibara!" he called. "I'm here like you requested." He heard footsteps from the basement after that. "Finally. What is it that you…?" He stopped without finishing when he saw a woman coming out.

Somehow, the woman looked familiar to him.

"It's me, Kudou-kun," the woman said.

At first, Conan didn't know who she was. But once she called his last name. He knew who she was. Miyano Shiho.

"Haibara?" he asked. "Is that you?"

She looked down and shook her head slowly. "It's Miyano Shiho now, permanently."

His eyes widened. "Permanently?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

He smiled with joy. "I could finally return to her," he said.

She was hurt when she knew who he meant, _her_. "Yeah," she said. "So, here." She showed him a white pill in her right hand. "I told the kids that Ai and Conan are going home to US since last night. Therefore, they have already left. And Kudou Shinichi and Miyano Shiho are returning from their childhood journey."

"Thanks, Haibara," he said grinning. "Or should I call you Miyano?"

Her head was still down, facing the ground. She didn't have the courage to face him. She didn't want to show him her tears which she kept for so long. At last, she had the courage.

"I'll always be Haibara for you," she said once she looked up to him.

"Alright," he said as he took the pill. "Glad that you could stay her as Hakase's adopted daughter.

"Who said so?" she said. "I'm planning continue my studies at the United States."

His eyes widened with shock. "What? Why?" he asked.

"I said," she replied. "I'm going to United States to continue my studies and as for your second question, I just wanted to leave."

"Why can't you at least stay here?" he asked almost yelling.

"Because I couldn't stand it!" she yelled.

"Stand what?" he asked finally yelling.

She didn't respond. She just stared at the ground trying to make a choice. 'Maybe it's time that he knows,' she thought finally making her decision. "I couldn't stand watching you with, _her_," she finally answered. "I've had enough of acting in front of you already."

He finally calmed but was surprised. 'What is she saying? Could she be in love with me?' he asked in his thoughts. "What do you mean?" he asked assuring if he was right.

She swallowed her, trying to let out her bravery to do the right thing. "Yes," se finally said. "I love you."

His eyes widened in surprise. But then, he remembered her saying "just kidding" all the time. 'Could she mean it this time?' He opened his mouth to ask his next question but was interrupted by her.

"I'm not kidding this time," she said. "I really do love you, Shinichi."

He couldn't believe his ears. She had just called by his first name. "Haibara," he said but soon, he saw tears welling up her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hear it!" she yelled covering her ears. With that, she stormed out of the house with him holding the antidote in his right hand.

"Haibara," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

How was it? I tried all my best for this. I gotta say that was major soap opera in Hakase's house. Don't you agree?

Anyway, I hope you know where I get that idea,"_Come her at once"_ from. It's from Sherlock Holmes, 'The Adventure of the Dancing Men'.

Would you care for a little sneak peek for the next chapter? Well, here it is.

* * *

[SNEAK PEEK]

**Monday, the next day…**

Shinichi Kudou has finally returned to Teitan High. All his friends, especially Ran, were glad to see him again. There were questions surrounding him like, "Where have you been, Shinichi?" or "What happened to that case you were stuck in?"

He didn't answer many questions though because he wanted to have some lone time with Ran.

"I'm sorry, Ran," he said smiling. "But, I'm finally back."

All of a sudden, she hugged him. "Baka," she said. "Do you know how much I miss you?"

"Sorry," he replied nervously. But somehow, he felt uncomfortable with the embrace he's having right now.

Ran finally let go of him and saw a shocking look in his face. "What's wrong, Shinichi?" she asked.

He didn't say anything for a while, looking at her. "Nothing," he said finally, as he shook his head. "Nothing at all."

(After school) [Shinichi's POV]

I was walking home alone, thinking what happened just now.

Why didn't I feel better after Ran hugged me? Why do I feel uncomfortable when she hugged me? I know I love her but, it doesn't feel right. Or maybe, it doesn't seem right.

A lot of questions were in my head. I'm sure of it. I'm sure I love Ran, but why doesn't my heart admit it?

"Shinichi!" I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around to face the speaker, hoping that it was Haibara.

Wait. Haibara? Why would I hope that it would be her? Can I possibly…? No, no, that can't be, right?

[END OF SNEAK PEEK]

* * *

Well, that's all. I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey ya'll. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you enjoyed my second FanFic. But that's just the first chapter. This is the second. Hope you'll enjoy it. I put a lot of effort for it. Let's see how I did, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

* * *

(I'd Come for You)

[CHAPTER TWO: A Sad Letter/Is It the Truth?]

**Monday, the next day…**

Shinichi Kudou has finally returned to Teitan High. All his friends, especially Ran, were glad to see him again. There were questions surrounding him like, "Where have you been, Shinichi?" or "What happened to that case you were stuck in?"

He didn't answer many questions though because he wanted to have some lone time with Ran.

"I'm sorry, Ran," he said smiling. "But, I'm finally back."

All of a sudden, she hugged him. "Baka," she said. "Do you know how much I miss you?"

"Sorry," he replied nervously. But somehow, he felt uncomfortable with the embrace he's having right now.

Ran finally let go of him and saw a shocking look in his face. "What's wrong, Shinichi?" she asked.

He didn't say anything for a while, looking at her. "Nothing," he said finally, as he shook his head. "Nothing at all."

* * *

(After school) [Shinichi's POV]

I was walking home alone, thinking what happened just now.

Why didn't I feel better after Ran hugged me? Why do I feel uncomfortable when she hugged me? I know I love her but, it doesn't feel right. Or maybe, it doesn't seem right.

A lot of questions were in my head. I'm sure of it. I'm sure I love Ran, but why doesn't my heart admit it?

"Shinichi!" I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around to face the speaker, hoping that it was Haibara.

Wait. Haibara? Why would I hope that it would be her? Can I possibly…? No, no, that can't be, right?

Once I turned around, I saw Ran coming towards me, alone.

"Shinichi," she said panting hard after all that run. "Um… A-Are you busy for tonight?" she asked.

I smiled. This could be my chance with her. It could be, I think. "No," I answered. "I'm free. What's up anyway?"

"It's just that, um, well, my mom's back and I were hoping we could go out just like the last time?" she suggested nervously.

I smiled. It was my chance. "Well," I replied trying to play hard-to-get. But then, Haibara's face – Haibara's true face – was in my head and that made me stopped.

I didn't know why but I feel so alone and empty inside without her.

I didn't say anything for two whole minutes when suddenly, Ran waved in front of me.

"Shinichi," she called. "Well, what?" she asked.

I snapped out. "Oh, sorry," I said. "I was thinking about something." I was quiet for a while to think of an answer. "I'm sorry," I answered, finally. "But, I don't think I'm really am free for tonight."

I didn't know what made me said that I really mean it.

"So," Ran said, looking rather hurt. "You need some lone time?" she asked.

I bit my bottom lips and nodded slowly. "I just thought," I said. "I'm really tired from the case that I've been gone all this time. So, I need some rest."

She nodded slightly. "I understand," she said. "Get some rest anyway. By the way, are you thinking of Conan-kun?"

Conan. He is known as my alias. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and said, "I really miss that kid." Actually, it was the truth. I really missed being Conan. I had a lot of advantage using that body. The only main advantage was that I get to see Haibara and…

What am I saying? She's just my friend, my companion, my partner. Just like Dr. Watson to Sherlock Holmes.

But, I have to admit, I'm starting to regret not seeing her anymore. It was the last time we'll ever see each other again since yesterday at Hakase's house.

"Well," I said. "See you tomorrow."

"Right," Ran replied.

She turned around to go home and as for me, I went straight home.

* * *

(Shinichi's house) [Shinichi's POV]

I finally reached home. It was great to be home and being in my old body back.

Just when I went to open the gate, there was a letter in my mailbox.

I opened it and saw that there were no stamps or the sender's address. I tore the envelope open. I saw that it was a plain white paper with a neatly handwritten message, and it was for me.

I read it:

Dear Shinichi,

I'll be taking my flight on Friday at night. I know I said that I love you and, I always will. But I want you to be happy. And, I guess I've finally done it. If you care to visit me, you'll find me at Baker Hotel. And, are we still friend? 

Your faithful companion,

Miyano Shiho a.k.a. Haibara Ai

My eyes widened when I saw her name at the end of the letter. I was thinking that maybe she was mailing the mail when I went to school.

But there was something else. Why would she mail me a letter instead of sending me a mail to my cell phone? Moreover, the paper seems to be crumpled a little damp.

I took out my cell phone and replied her question from the letter.

"_Yes, we are still friends. I'm sorry if I broke your heart yesterday and thanks for making me happy. And, I'm sorry. I can't visit you."_

I sent it to her and waited for a reply. About a minute and a half, there was a reply. I read it:

"_That's all I want to know."_

I let out a sigh. But as a detective, I have to face the truth. Or is it really the truth?

* * *

(Baker Hotel) [Shiho's POV]

I cried for a very long time after I received his answer. The only reason why I sent him a letter instead was because I wanted him to know how I feel without him.

I tried fighting back the tears but I couldn't help thinking about him. It always breaks my heart every time when he says "no". But I have to be strong because this is my fate for making the drug. But still, I'll just let my eyes well up.

If only he knew why the letter was damp and crumpled up. I just couldn't bare it any longer.

He always cares for me and he always told me not to run away from my fear when I was Haibara Ai, not Miyano Shiho. Sometimes, I wish that time could go back.

I've already gotten ready for my flight this Friday so that I wouldn't have to pack them at the last minute if he doesn't come.

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

Wow. That was… (sniff) pretty sad. I wonder how it's gonna be for Shiho? I hope she'll be fine. I know how it feels to lose someone. Trust me. My girlfriend broke up with me before and now I'm starting to regret after writing this.

At least, Shinichi, you could just visit her as a friend like how you visit her at Hakase's house.

To ShinichixShiho fans, just don't kill me. I just have to make it more soap opera-ish and more dramatic.

I'll try to update it soon. I just got to study, so gimme some time. Oh yeah, I forgot about the sneak peek.

* * *

[SNEAK PEEK]

**Tuesday, the next day… **[Shinichi's POV]

I was at my desk reading Haibara's letter over and over again. I still didn't know why the letter was crumpled up. Could she be angry that she rolled it into a ball?

No. That can't be. If she was angry she wouldn't have sent me the letter.

I tried thinking of any possibilities about the crumpled papers when suddenly I heard Ran's voice calling me. I looked up at her.

"What's that paper, Shinichi?" she asked.

"It's nothing actually," I answered. "Just a letter from a friend a met during the case."

Well, at least it was the truth, right?

"So, did you get enough rest?" she asked.

I nodded. "Better than ever," I replied.

I thought about Haibara. How could I leave her with a broken heart like that? And then, I finally made my decision.

I took out my phone from my schoolbag and sent a message to Haibara.

* * *

(Baker Hotel) [Shiho's POV]

I was trying to get my mind off Shinichi. But I didn't know that it was very difficult.

Just then, I've received a message and it was from Shinichi!

I quickly opened the message and read it:

"_I'll be there. Meet me at the coffee shop next to the hotel."_

He's coming this evening. He really is. I smiled at his message and replied to him saying:

"_Thanks."_

* * *

(At the coffee shop that evening…) [Shiho's POV]

I was waiting for Shinichi at a table as I tapped my fingers on the table repeatedly.

He was late. Could he be lying to me? Was I stood up?

I let out a sigh thinking how foolish I was. I stood up ready to leave the shop.

"Miyano," someone called my name.

I turned to where the voice was. It was at the front entrance of the shop. Shinichi! And he was waving at me.

I smiled and waved back. Just then, I saw someone next to him.

It was her, Mouri-san.

[END OF SNEAK PEEK]

* * *

Uh-oh. Now what is Shiho going to do? Ran is here and she's with Shinichi. I just hope it doesn't get bad for Shiho. I'll try to update it as soon as possible after my studies. In the meantime, later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews to all the ones who read the previous chapter. Love it and here is your reward, the third chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

* * *

(I'd Come for You)

[CHAPTER THREE: Unexpected Guest/Endless Tears]

**Tuesday, the next day… **(Teitan High) [Shinichi's POV]

I was at my desk reading Haibara's letter over and over again. I still didn't know why the letter was crumpled up. Could she be angry that she rolled it into a ball?

No. That can't be. If she was angry she wouldn't have sent me the letter.

I tried thinking of any possibilities about the crumpled papers when suddenly I heard Ran's voice calling me. I looked up at her.

"What's that paper, Shinichi?" she asked.

"It's nothing actually," I answered. "Just a letter from a friend I met during the case."

Well, at least it was the truth, right?

"So, did you get enough rest?" she asked.

I nodded. "Better than ever," I replied.

I thought about Haibara. How could I leave her with a broken heart like that? And then, I finally made my decision.

I took out my phone from my schoolbag and sent a message to Haibara.

[Shiho's POV]

I was trying to get my mind off Shinichi. But I didn't know that it was very difficult.

Just then, I've received a message and it was from Shinichi!

I quickly opened the message and read it:

"_I'll be there. Meet me at the coffee shop next to the hotel."_

He's coming this evening. He really is. I smiled at his message and replied to him saying:

"_Thanks."_

(At the coffee shop that evening…) [Shiho's POV]

I was waiting for Shinichi at a table as I tapped my fingers on the table repeatedly. A cup of coffee was in front of me during that time.

He was late. Could he be lying to me? Was I stood up?

I let out a sigh thinking how foolish I was. I stood up ready to leave the shop.

"Miyano," someone called my name.

I turned to where the voice was. It was at the front entrance of the shop. Shinichi! And he was waving at me.

I smiled and waved back. Just then, I saw someone next to was her, Mouri-san.

They came to my table after Shinichi stopped waving.

"Ran," he said turning to Ran. "This is Miyano Shiho-san. I met her during the case that I was stuck in. Miyano already heard of you, Ran. I told her about you already."

Ran bowed to me. "Nice to meet Shiho-chan," she said smiling warmly offering me her right hand to shake.

I looked at her. Sure she was like a sister to me but I'm just jealous so I didn't shake her hand.

I looked away showing my emotionless face like always and took a sip of my coffee.

"I'm sorry, Ran," Shinichi smiling nervously. "Miyano doesn't talk much nor was she very socializes."

They both took a chair each and sat down in front of me.

"So, how did you and Shinichi meet?" Mouri-san asked.

I stayed quiet for a while. "We met at a research lab," I lied trying to sound innocent. "And we have no romantic relationship. We're not even close of being friends. We're just partners to each other."

I knew I felt guilty saying that because I can feel my heart tearing in half. I knew I was crying but I managed to avoid shedding a tear.

"What are you saying Miyano?" Shinichi asked. "We're friends."

I was surprised to hear him said that.

"We're like Holmes and Watson," he continued.

Regret. That was what I felt. And to think I thought he really meant that. He just wanted to imitate his idol, that's all. And he thinks I'm like his doctor?

I felt hurt and that thought came into my mind.

I stood up ready to leave. I just couldn't stand seeing him so close to Mouri-san.

"Miyano,wait," he said standing up and grabbing my arm on the right.

I shook him off.

He looked surprised.

"I'm going to my room back to the hotel," I told him without facing him. With that, I went back to the hotel without saying another word.

I walked as far away as I can to avoid him. I didn't even want to see his face again. He still didn't understand about the letter I gave him. Yet, he was actually hurting me even more.

I looked back. He was finally out of my sight. Finally, I shed the tear that was hiding from him all this time.

* * *

(Back at the coffee shop) [Shinichi's POV]

She was out of my sight. I didn't see her anymore. But still, why do I so hurt without her?

I know I love Ran. There's no way I'd love her. Sure, I love her. But she's like a sister to me. And it's true that I always protected her but that was because I wanted the antidote.

Or, was there another reason why I protected her? I have to admit, she's the only person who could comfort me.

Well, there's Hattori-kun but he wasn't even that close to me. Shiho is mostly the one who is very close to me. And she might have been my best friend as well.

Wait. Did I just say her first name? Was there something more than being friends between the two of us? Was it because fate wanted us to meet each other?

A lot of questions were in my head. Well, there was one question that wasn't in my head. Instead, it was in my heart. And the question was 'Do I love her?'

"Shinichi!" I heard Ran's voice and it snapped me out from my thoughts. I turned to her. "Where's Miyano-san?" she asked.

I looked back at where Haibara ran. I felt my heart tore in half. More like, shredded in pieces. Or shattered in pieces. I just couldn't tell how hurt my heart was.

I shrugged at Ran's question. "Let's go home," I told Ran.

She nodded.

And it might be the last time I would Haibara. But I felt so incomplete. There was one thing I want to see before she leaves for her flight.

And that thing was, he smile. I hardly see her smile so I, at least, want to see one last smile from her. Then, I would be satisfied.

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

* * *

(Sniffed twice) (Wipe tears with sleeves from shirt). I'm sorry for writing that. If ShinichixShiho fans read this, I'm really sorry to put a very sad ending in this chapter. I just needed it to be sadder. Okay, I know it very short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Just… (Sniff) send me your reviews and tell me what you think.

* * *

[SNEAK PEEK]

**Wednesday, the next day…** (Shinichi's house)

It was 5:58a.m and Shinichi was struggling to wake up. He was having difficulty to sleep since last night.

He sat up and yawned.

All night long, he kept thinking about the questions inside him. He may be a detective but he could not solve the questions in his head, especially his heart. It was the most difficult thing he had ever faced.

It was 6:05 now and came out of his house after he got ready for school.

He locked the gate and turned his head to the direction of the road.

But he didn't. Instead, he turned to his neighbor, the Hakase's house.

He started to remember about the times when Ai was around. He smiled at the thought of her.

But then, he shook his head.

'What am I thinking?' he thought. 'I love Ran and only Ran. There's no way I would love Shiho.'

Again, he accidentally called her first name.

[Shinichi's POV]

What is wrong with me? Am I actually falling for her? No. That can't be right? There's no way. She's just a friend.

Or was she something more to me? Was I blind all this time ever since I met her?

So many questions entered my head. But yet, the same question still stayed in my heart.

I feel as if I'm starting to regret this. Ever since she and I parted, she has been heartbroken. And you know what? I feel the same thing too.

Just what is wrong with me?

[END OF SNEAK PEEK]

* * *

Oh. Now you're starting to regret, Shinichi? Well, I hope you do. I just hope something good happens to Shiho soon.

Until then, goodbye to all the readers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi again. If you read this, I have to say congratulations because you'll finally get the answers from Shinichi's heart. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

(I'd Come for You)

[CHAPTER FOUR: Regrets/Answer]

**Wednesday, the next day…** (Shinichi's house)

It was 5:58a.m and Shinichi was struggling to wake up. He was having difficulty to sleep since last night.

He sat up and yawned.

All night long, he kept thinking about the questions inside him. He may be a detective but he could not solve the questions in his head, especially his heart. It was the most difficult thing he had ever faced.

It was 6:05 now and came out of his house after he got ready for school.

He locked the gate and turned his head to the direction of the road.

But he didn't. Instead, he turned to his neighbor, the Hakase's house.

He started to remember about the times when Ai was around. He smiled at the thought of her.

But then, he shook his head.

'What am I thinking?' he thought. 'I love Ran and only Ran. There's no way I would love Shiho.'

Again, he accidentally called her first name.

[Shinichi's POV]

What is wrong with me? Am I actually falling for her? No. That can't be right? There's no way. She's just a friend.

Or was she something more to me? Was I blind all this time ever since I met her?

So many questions entered my head. But yet, the same question still stayed in my heart.

I feel as if I'm starting to regret this. Ever since she and I parted, she has been heartbroken. And you know what? I feel the same thing too.

Just what is wrong with me?

* * *

(After school) [Shinichi's POV]

I was at my desk in class again. In fact, school was over and yet, I didn't go home. I was alone in class and was too busy thinking.

So far, I did not lose or let go of Haibara's letter to me.

As a detective, I have to know why is the paper was crumpled up. Before that, it was damp, in case you haven't known. But it still makes me wonder. Why did she have to write in an old crumpled up paper?

I was lost in thoughts when suddenly, I heard someone calling my name.

I turned to the speaker and sure enough, it was Ran.

I smiled bitterly, feeling uneasy and uncomfortable. I wonder why.

She came to me afterwards. "Shinichi," she said. "Are you free this Friday?" she asked feeling nervous.

I looked back at the letter and sighed. "No," I answered.

After that, Ran jumped in joy. "So," she said blushing. "Do you want to go out and have dinner?"

I wanted to say yes, but the letter that I'm still holding in my right hand stopped me.

'Say no,' a voice in my head said.

I shook my head and rubbing it. I was having a headache because of that voice. I was trying to fight it back. 'Shut up!' I demanded in my thoughts.

"Yes," I finally answered.

"Great," Ran said smiling nicely to me. "Where do you think we should eat?"

That was one question I couldn't answer. Whoever thought I should have listened to the voice in my head? But luckily, I had an answer.

"We could go to the restaurant where I brought you the last time," I answered. It was the place where Tou-san has proposed to Kaa-san last time.

"That'd be perfect," Ran agreed. "See you at Friday night." Soon, she left the class and I was left alone in class.

I smiled but that was on the outside. Inside, I was disappointed. Somehow, I was disappointed at myself. But why?

'That's because you should have rejected her, moron,' the voice in my head said.

I shook my head again demanding it to keep quiet yet it still won't listen.

And there was another problem. My heart doesn't seem to be happy after I said yes to Ran. In fact, it seems as if it was being tortured. I didn't know why but I felt regretful ever since Haibara left from the coffee shop yesterday.

It was weird but why can't I solve the question in my heart? Do I really love her, Haibara?

It's not possible because I already know I love Ran.

Or maybe, I thought I love her.

No, no, that can't be. I love Ran and that's the answer. She has been my friend since we were 7. And yet, I only met Haibara for not even two years.

But still, we spent little time together and it was the best time I had. At least I managed to share my secret to someone who suffers the same fate as I am. Moreover, she told me a lot about the details of the Black Organization.

True she has helped me a lot, but she was very stubborn. But that was because she didn't want to show her feelings towards me. Now I know the truth.

The only truth I need to know now is the answer to my heart. But what? What could be the answer?

I took my bag, kept the letter in my pocket and went out of the class.

* * *

(Outside Teitan High) [Shinichi's POV]

I was walking home reading the letter over and over again when suddenly; a soccer ball touched my feet.

I put away the letter and looked down.

"Sorry, nii-chan," a familiar voice I heard was said.

I turned my head to the speaker and sure enough I was right. It was Ayumi.

"Sorry-niichan," Ayumi apologized.

I nodded with a smile and lift the ball up with my leg and passed it to her.

"Wow," she said. "You're really good, nii-chan." Then, she looked at me in suspicion.

"What's wrong, little girl?" I asked bending down to my knees rubbing her head.

Then, her face turned into a cheery smile. "Now I remember," she said. "You're the Hakase's neighbor, right?"

I smiled and rubbed her head some more. "Yes, I am," I replied.

She looked down after that.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. I was worried for Ayumi. After all, she's my second childhood friend.

She shook her head after that. "Nothing," she said. "It's just that, you remind me of Conan."

That last word I heard. Conan. Conan Edogawa to be exact. I was him. And I had a second childhood. At first, I really feel bored about being with them.

But ever since Haibara came, I was glad that I wasn't the only one.

"How did I remind you of Conan?" I asked putting down my hand from her head.

"It's just that, he's good at soccer too," she answered. "Plus, you're a detective as well, right nii-chan?"

I nodded as I bit my bottom lip.

Edogawa Conan was gone because Kudou Shinichi has returned. But Kudou Shinichi was gone because Edogawa Conan was born.

I care fore both my life as Conan and Shinichi but I really have to get back to being normal and confess to Ran.

"Ayumi-chan!" I heard another familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" said another familiar voice.

Ayumi and I turned to the speaker. Again, I was right. Genta and Mitsuhiko were coming toward us.

"Aren't we suppose to get back to play?" asked Mitsuhiko. Then he turned to me. "Isn't he the Hakase's neighbor?" he asked Ayumi.

She nodded.

"So is his house still haunted?" Genta asked.

I was a little annoyed but I didn't show. In fact, I appreciate it. It was as if my life as Conan has returned.

I patted both Mitsuhiko and Genta's head like how I did to Ayumi. "My house isn't haunted anymore," I said. I was playing along with them a bit because I knew that they still believed in ghost. "Just remember, if you keep your house clean, it won't be haunted."

I stopped and stood up ready to go home.

"I'll be going now," I said. "I'm sure Conan will never forget the three of you."

They all grinned.

"Do you really think so?" Ayumi asked.

I nodded smiling at her.

"What about Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko asked.

I stopped, frozen in thoughts. Again, I heard her name. Why must her name – her real and fake name - be mentioned every time?

"What do you think nii-chan?" Genta's voice finally broke my thoughts.

"Oh, well," I couldn't think of any words to say.

"She'll remember you all," another voice that was familiar to me was heard from behind.

I turned around and to my surprise, it was, Haibara.

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

Shiho's finally here. But is Shinichi happy? Find out in the next chapter. Here's a little sneak peek.

* * *

[SNEAK PEEK]

[Shinichi's POV]

I saw Shinichi and she was right in front of me in her original form.

"Ai-chan will surely remember you all," she said to the Shonen-Tantei.

"Who are you, nee-san?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm Ai-chan's relative," Haibara answered with a smile. "And I know she wouldn't forget about her real friends."

I smiled at her face. I saw it again. Her smile is what makes me smile. And my heart was happy. Not to mention, the voices in my head was gone too.

"I don't think we have much time to play now," Mitsuhiko said looking at his watch.

"At least we got the chance to meet with one of our friend's relative," Ayumi said. She turned to me and Haibara. "We're going home now. Thank you nii-chan and nee-san."

With that, the Shonen-Tantei left waving at us. We waved back.

Once they were gone, I turned to Haibara.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She just kept quiet and just stared blankly at where the Shonen-Tantei faded.

"I'm talking to you here," I said.

"Not even saying a 'hello'?" she asked.

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "Hi. There, happy?"

I nodded smirking. "Still the same Shinichi I knew," she said.

Every time I hear her calling my name, it really warms my heart. It was unexplainable yet I feel so happy when I hear her voice saying my name.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

Again, she kept quiet. Instead, her only answer was walking away from me.

"Hey!" I called out grabbing her arm on the left. "At least give me a straight answer," I demanded.

She shook me off. "You're a detective," she said. "The answer in from the letter I gave you."

Soon, she was out of my sight.

My heart was bleeding and still, I can't understand why.

'Now you've done,' said the voice inside my head which has returned.

I shook it off and took out the letter from my pocket I read it all over again. Still, I don't understand. What was she trying to say? It doesn't make sense at all.

[Shiho's POV]

Once I was away from him, tears well up my eyes. If he really is a great detective, then he should know how I feel for him. And still, he couldn't find the answer.

I hoped that he finds out before I leave for my flight on Friday. I just hoped he could feel the same way. But that can never change. He will never change either.

[END OF SNEAK PEEK]

* * *

(Yawn). It took me all night to right this. I'll update it as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the late update. I need to work on my studies as well. But thanks for the reviews again to all the readers. Now, time for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

(I'd Come for You)

[CHAPTER FIVE: Still No Answers/Confuse]

[Shinichi's POV]

I saw Haibara and she was right in front of me in her original form.

"Ai-chan will surely remember you all," she said to the Shonen-Tantei.

"Who are you, nee-san?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm Ai-chan's relative," Haibara answered with a smile. "And I know she wouldn't forget about her real friends."

I smiled at her face. I saw it again. Her smile is what makes me smile. And my heart was happy. Not to mention, the voices in my head was gone too.

"I don't think we have much time to play now," Mitsuhiko said looking at his watch.

"At least we got the chance to meet with one of our friend's relative," Ayumi said. She turned to me and Haibara. "We're going home now. Thank you nii-chan and nee-san."

With that, the Shonen-Tantei left waving at us. We waved back.

Once they were gone, I turned to Haibara.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She just kept quiet and just stared blankly at where the Shonen-Tantei faded.

"I'm talking to you here," I said.

"Not even saying a 'hello'?" she asked.

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "Hi. There, happy?"

She nodded smirking. "Still the same Shinichi I knew," she said.

Every time I hear her calling my name, it really warms my heart. It was unexplainable yet I feel so happy when I hear her voice saying my name.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

Again, she kept quiet. Instead, her only answer was walking away from me.

"Hey!" I called out grabbing her arm on the left. "At least give me a straight answer," I demanded.

She shook me off. "You're a detective," she said. "The answer is from the letter I gave you."

Soon, she was out of my sight.

My heart was bleeding and still, I can't understand why.

'Now you've done it,' said the voice inside my head which has returned.

I shook it off and took out the letter from my pocket I read it all over again. Still, I don't understand. What was she trying to say? It doesn't make sense at all.

[Shiho's POV]

Once I was away from him, tears well up my eyes. If he really is a great detective, then he should know how I feel for him. And still, he couldn't find the answer.

I hoped that he finds out before I leave for my flight on Friday. I just hoped he could feel the same way. But that can never change. He will never change either.

* * *

(Shinichi's house) [Shinichi's POV]

I've finally reached home and was still in internal pain. My heart was suffering nonstop and I don't know why.

I still didn't have any answers for everything in my head, especially my heart. Do I really love her? Or is it an admiration. I just don't know. But what I know is that I love Ran and I'll remember those words. But also, why?

Why every time I say that, it'll hurt me more? What is wrong with me?

I was lying on the bed a long time thinking what was wrong with me and whether if I really am in love with Shiho.

Oh come on! Why do I keep repeating her name – her first name? Am I really…? Am I possibly…? In love with her? I'm getting quite confuse here. Why can't least God tell me? Or is it because I'm a detective I have to solve it my own?

I kept thinking of, Shiho (if that's would I would call her now) and try to find any answer. And then, I've just remembered that her letter was still in my pocket.

I took it out quickly. Again, I wondered why her letter was so crumpled. Was it because she wrote on a used paper? No. That can't be. A scientist would use a clean and smooth paper. Is it because she kept it in her pocket? No, that can't be it either. She wouldn't be so dumb to keep it in her pocket just to get it dirty or something. Or did she do it on purpose? Yeah, right. She wouldn't do anything bad on purpose when it comes to sending messages.

So why was her letter so crumpled up? Why was it damp in the first place?

I am so confuse when it comes to several solutions.

I didn't mind if it was late because Sherlock Holmes wouldn't sleep when there's an important case. And this is important to me. Not to mention, my date with Ran is also important. But one only has to be important. But which one?

With all those thoughts, I drifted to sleep.

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

Again, sorry about the late update. And sorry that it was too short. Here's the sneak peek.

* * *

[SNEAK PEEK]

**Thursday, the next day…** (Shinichi's house)

I woke up and saw that it was 5:58 a.m. Wow. Even when I slept late last night, I was able to wake up this early. The first thing that appeared in my thoughts was, of course, Shiho.

This time, I just let it be in my head. I didn't try to shake it off. And it was strange because when her face appeared, I smiled. A very warm and satisfied smile.

I've never thought of Ran not even until I reached school. Shiho just kept staying in my mind and I couldn't help but smile all the time.

"Shinichi!" Ran's voice had broken my thoughts of Shiho and my smiled faded away.

"Hm?" was all I said. I was being a quite lazy to talk to her.

"Where do you think we should go for tomorrow?" she asked.

The thought about the date with Ran had finally given me an answer.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't love you, Ran."

[END OF SNEAK PEEK]

* * *

Whoa! Shinichi had already given up on Ran? Can't wait for the next chapter and see what'd happens.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright. It's almost Friday and here it is, the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

(I'd Come for You)

[CHAPTER SIX: I've Let Go of You/Thank You for Understanding]

**Thursday, the next day…** (Shinichi's house)

I woke up and saw that it was 5:58 a.m. Wow. Even when I slept late last night, I was able to wake up this early. The first thing that appeared in my thoughts was, of course, Shiho.

This time, I just let it be in my head. I didn't try to shake it off. And it was strange because when her face appeared, I smiled. A very warm and satisfied smile.

I've never thought of Ran not even until I reached school. Shiho just kept staying in my mind and I couldn't help but smile all the time.

"Shinichi!" Ran's voice had broken my thoughts of Shiho and my smiled faded away.

"Hm?" was all I said. I was being a quite lazy to talk to her.

"Where do you think we should go for tomorrow?" she asked.

The thought about the date with Ran had finally given me an answer.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't love you, Ran."

Ran's eyes widened she heard me said that. "But I thought you said…" she said without finishing when I interrupted her.

"I know. That's why I was thinking maybe we should cancel it. I need to do something very important. Conan told me everything and yes. It's true that I love you, but I think I only love you as a sister. I'm sorry, Ran."

I knew I was about to see her crying when I said that. But I was wrong. Instead, she smiled. I was confused at first.

"I'm happy to hear that, Shinichi," she said.

I was surprised at this. She was happy and I didn't know why.

"So, Conan told you everything?" she asked. I nodded which is actually a lie. "Then, I'm glad, because, I finally realized my true feelings for you, Shinichi. You and I are meant to be like siblings, but not a couple."

I smiled warmly at her when I put my hands in my pockets and said, "Thanks. Thanks for understanding."

"So," she said. "Is the girl you love, Miyano-san?"

The thought of Shiho entered back into my mind. My head kept telling me to say yes. My heart did the same as well. It was clear to me now, that I knew I love Shiho.

So, I nodded as an answer. "Someday I'll tell her," I said. "Like she confessed to me before."

Ran was surprised. "What? Are you saying Miyano-san had already loved you?"

I let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell her too?"

"Because that was before I knew about my feelings for her." I hit my table with a lot of force of anger. "Why was I so dumb all this time? I'm a detective and I'm supposed to know this earlier. I'm sure she doesn't love me anymore."

Ran placed her hand on my right shoulder and this made me looked at her. "Tell her tomorrow," she said. "I'm sure she would like it."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Ran,"

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

Yes! Shinichi finally got over with Ran and she doesn't even mind. Wow. Now wasn't that a surprise. Sorry about the chapter being too short. I'm trying to speed things up before my third story is done.

* * *

[SNEAK PEEK]

**Friday, the next day…** (Teitan High) [Shinichi's POV]

It was recess at Teitan High and also the day where Shiho would leave Japan too. All this time I've been focusing on the letter trying to find the answer to whether if she loved me or not?

It has been five days and I still couldn't solve the problem. Ran had also helped me to buy a present for Shiho if she ever leaves her flight. I was sure that she would love it since Ran knows more about girls than I do.

I have even skip soccer training all just for the letter. I haven't eaten anything during recess and I always stayed in my class to figure the letter out. I never read any of my Sherlock Holmes books either. All this just because of the letter, because of Shiho. I haven't slept well either. Every night, I would just sleep until 12. I wouldn't stop and I couldn't either.

This was important to me and I will never let it go. Not like the last time. Every time if I stopped, the thought of Shiho always entered my mind to remind me of the letter.

For a long time, I think about 17 hours I tried to figure it out and I knew I should get the answer in no time. But I was wrong. For so long yet I still couldn't get any answers. If only I realized it sooner. If only I was seeing my true feelings for her. If only, I've just seen the truth.

I was so blind. But now, I'm finally seeing the truth.

Just then, the school bell rang but my eyes were still locking themselves in front of the letter.

* * *

(After school) [Shinichi's POV]

School was over and I was thinking to see Shiho at Tokyo Airport. Ran wished me luck today and I was happy that she had let me go too. The present for Shiho was in my hands when I walking to the airport.

Just then, rain had started falling. I looked up in the almost-dark sky. It was only drizzling and also, it was cloudy.

"Oh no," someone said.

I turned to whoever has just spoken.

"My Kamen Yaiba coloring book is wet," a boy said.

'Kamen Yaiba,' I thought. 'Those were the days when the Shonen-Tantei likes to watch that cartoon.' And then, another thought had hit me. 'Wait. Wet?' I took out the letter as quickly as I can. The letter was getting wet again like before. My answers were now clear. I also had known that she still loves me.

I ran to the airport trying to shortened time. I won't let her. Not until I tell her that I feel the same way as her.

[END OF SNEAK PEEK]

* * *

Shinichi had finally found out the answer. But what could it mean by the letter was getting wet from the beginning? Find out. Next chapter is coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: We're nearly the end of the story and Shinichi is going to meet with Shiho again but only this time, he is going to confess to her. What would happen then?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

(I'd Come for You)

[CHAPTER SEVEN: The Truth/Kidnapped]

**Friday, the next day…** (Teitan High) [Shinichi's POV]

It was recess at Teitan High and also the day where Shiho would leave Japan too. All this time I've been focusing on the letter trying to find the answer to whether if she loved me or not?

It has been five days and I still couldn't solve the problem. Ran had also helped me to buy a present for Shiho if she ever leaves her flight. I was sure that she would love it since Ran knows more about girls than I do.

I have even skip soccer training all just for the letter. I haven't eaten anything during recess and I always stayed in my class to figure the letter out. I never read any of my Sherlock Holmes books either. All this just because of the letter, because of Shiho. I haven't slept well either. Every night, I would just sleep until 12. I wouldn't stop and I couldn't either.

This was important to me and I will never let it go. Not like the last time. Every time if I stopped, the thought of Shiho always entered my mind to remind me of the letter.

For a long time, I think about 17 hours I tried to figure it out and I knew I should get the answer in no time. But I was wrong. For so long yet I still couldn't get any answers. If only I realized it sooner. If only I was seeing my true feelings for her. If only, I've just seen the truth.

I was so blind. But now, I'm finally seeing the truth.

Just then, the school bell rang but my eyes were still locking themselves in front of the letter.

* * *

(After school) [Shinichi's POV]

School was over and I was thinking to see Shiho at Tokyo Airport. Ran wished me luck today and I was happy that she had let me go too. The present for Shiho was in my hands when I walking to the airport.

Just then, rain had started falling. I looked up in the almost-dark sky. It was only drizzling and also, it was cloudy.

"Oh no," someone said.

I turned to whoever has just spoken.

"My Kamen Yaiba coloring book is wet," a boy said.

'Kamen Yaiba,' I thought. 'Those were the days when the Shonen-Tantei likes to watch that cartoon.' And then, another thought had hit me. 'Wait. Wet?' I took out the letter as quickly as I can. The letter was getting wet again like before. My answers were now clear. I also had known that she still loves me.

I ran to the airport trying to shortened time. I won't let her. Not until I tell her that I feel the same way as her.

* * *

(Tokyo Airport) [Shiho's POV]

I was outside the airport checking my time whether if Shinichi would show up. I had been waiting for 36 minutes but he still hasn't arrived. Another 4 minutes and I would have gone to the plane by now.

I let out a sigh. 'Maybe he wouldn't come,' I thought. 'No. Just be patient Shiho. He'll come. Surely, he had found the answer right about now.'

* * *

(On the way to Tokyo Airport) [Shinichi's POV]

I had finally found out the answer of the letter and I was on my way to the airport.

The reason why the letter was damp in the first place was because of the water. But they aren't just water, they're tears. She must have been crying when she wrote that letter and I knew that she still loved me. I wouldn't let this chance slipped, not like before.

'Please,' I thought, begging. 'Please let it be in time to see her.'

* * *

(Tokyo Airport) [Shiho's POV]

3 minutes had passed and he still didn't show up. I was beginning to think that he wouldn't come.

Just by the countdown from ten seconds and it's over.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.

I let out a sigh. 'I guess he didn't show up,' I thought. My heart was aching and suffering for being so stupid and foolish. I loved him but he doesn't love me back. Now I know that there are no such things as believing in fate.

He once told me not to run away from fate and I had listened. But I guess, there are no such things now, is there?

I picked up my luggage and got ready to get on the plane.

"Hey, pretty lady," said a young man seductively. The man looked really muscular and he was smoking. "Wanna have a little fun?"

"Sorry," I said. "But I need to catch a plane right now."

I walked passed him with my backs now in front of him. But just when I turned around, he caught by the throat. I tried to scream but I couldn't because he had closed my mouth.

'Shinichi,' I thought letting a tear out. 'Help.'

(Tokyo Airport) [Shinichi's POV]

I had finally arrived to the airport but I see no sign of Shiho. I let out a sigh of disappointment. A tear rolled down my cheeks.

"I guess I was too late," I said to myself.

'Way the go, great detective,' the voice said inside my head as it returned. 'Not only were you too late but you also never realized you feelings for her all this time.'

I smiled bitterly. 'I guess so,' I thought. 'Why was I so blind all this time?'

I took out a picture of me and Shiho. Actually, it was a picture of Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan. We were (when I meant 'we', I meant Shiho and I while we were Ai and Conan) were at the stadium watching the game of Spirits Tokyo against Big Osaka. I remembered how I first gave her my blue cap for disguise and told her to watch the game with us. She was a Big Osaka fan and sometimes, we'd argue to see which team is the best.

I smiled bitterly again at the look of the picture and the tear had fallen down on it together with the rain.

* * *

(Stadium) [Shiho's POV]

The man from the airport had brought me to the stadium where I watched my first soccer game.

I remembered the time when Shinichi asked me about my age and how I lied to him at first.

But I didn't thought about that. Right now, I was struggling to get away from the man. He had a good grip of me and he was still covering my mouth.

He opened the door to his car and put me inside. After that, he came in as well as he closed the door. I had nowhere to escape. And then, I knew. He was about to rape me!

I managed to get my phone out but I couldn't call so, I sent a message instead. I sent it to Shinichi.

* * *

(Tokyo Airport) [Shinichi's POV]

The present was still in my hands and I was still looking at the picture. I will never forget those days I have spent with Shiho. Even though I met her shortly, I'll always treasure those precious memories.

'I guess,' I thought. 'This is my punishment, my punishment from fate for not realizing my true love after all these years.'

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was a message.

I held the present under my right arm while my left hand was still holding the picture. I took out my phone and flipped it open. I was right. It was a message. And, it was from Shiho!

I quickly opened the message and all I read was:

"_BIG VS SPIRITS"_

I frowned at the weird message.

What could she mean?

I looked back at the picture and a thought hit me. The picture of the day when Big Osaka vs. Spirits Tokyo. But what could she mean?

Another message rang and this time it said:

(8)(5)(12)(16)!

I didn't know what she was talking about. I looked at the exclamation mark. If you don't know what's that, it means this symbol, '!'.

It could mean she's in trouble. But why didn't she tell me? Maybe it's because she didn't want the culprit to see what she was writing.

But I still don't understand what it means.

"Mommy," I heard a little girl's voice said. I turned to her. "How many alphabets are there?"

"26, dear," answered the mother.

I sighed for that was not a good help for me. And then, I had the answer all thanks to the little girl. The position of the alphabet. That was the answer.

I typed the alphabets on my phone. 8 means H. 5 means E. 12 means L. And 16 means P.

My eyes widened as I read the word:

"HELP!"

And by now, I knew where she was because of the picture earlier. I ran to the stadium as fast as I could.

'I'm not gonna let this chance slip,' I thought while running.

* * *

(In the car at the stadium) [Shiho's POV]

I was struggling to break free from this, raper (if I call him myself). He was too strong but I knew I wouldn't be rape if I keep struggling.

'Shinichi,' I though. 'Hurry.'

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

Oh no. Shiho's being raped and now Shinichi gonna save her. Go for it Shinichi. This could be your last chance. There's no sneak peek for this because the final is the next. It'll be quite short. Anyway, I think I'm careless in this chapter so, tell me by clicking that button below.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's the final chapter and now, it's time for Shinichi's time to shine. Will he win Shiho's heart again, or will it only get worse? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

(I'd Come for You)

[CHAPTER EIGHT: Saved and Confession/Kiss]

(On the way to the stadium) [Shinichi's POV]

I ran as quickly as I could to find Shiho. I didn't see her not even the culprit. I was in desperate need of help. If only Hattori was here, he would have helped me find her. But this is between me and her and this is also important to me.

I kept searching until I found a black car. And, it was shaking.

I didn't go near it so I used the glasses which I used when I turned into Conan. Even after when I changed back to Kudou Shinichi, I still kept all the gadgets Hakase made for me.

I zoomed in and saw someone. More like two people inside. And, they were having sex.

But then, something caught my eyes. Shiho! She was being raped. I quickly ran to the car once I took my glasses off and kept it in my pocket. I forced myself to open the door.

The man turned around and I pulled him out from the car. I started to give him the beating of his life when I dropped the present that was supposed to be Shiho's. But he was so strong he could resist my attacks.

This time, he punched me in the stomach and I fell with a lot of pain. I didn't give up so I tried attacking him again but it was useless.

He kicked me at my midsection and I was now in total pain.

"Nobody interferes with my business with girls, pal," he said to me.

I smiled. "Really?" I said breathing hard after getting beaten up very badly. "Why not you answer me back by punching me in the face?"

The man was furious now as he clenched his hands into a fist. He was about to give me a very hard, knocked out blow.

But then, he stopped and fell down with his back on the ground, sleeping. I've just used my tranquilizer wristwatch which I still kept it. Right now, I was tired after the beating. I then leaned against the car.

Shiho came out from the car and came to my aid. "Are you okay, Shinichi?" she asked.

I smiled. Just hearing her voice calling my name – my first name - was enough to make me okay. "Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

She bit her bottom lip. "I guess my flight has taken off," she said. "I'll be staying at the hotel again." With that, she left.

But I caught her by the wrist to stop her. She looked back at me with a confuse face. "Shinichi?" she called. I smiled again, this time at her, very warmly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Please," I begged. "Stay." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Stay, please. I don't want you to go." I took the present that dropped earlier. Right now, the box was being smashed up. "I even bought this for you."

She opened the box and her eyes widened in surprised. Though, the box maybe smashed up, but the dress kept its beauty perfectly still.

"Shinichi?" Shiho said.

I took the right side of her face as I looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Shiho," I confessed finally "I'd always come for you." And then, I kissed her.

She was surprised at this but soon, she cooled herself down as she dropped her eyelids. She kissed me back by having a taste of my tongue. I licked the inner cheeks of her mouth and then taste her tongue next.

It tasted like candy and I could barely keep my lip apart from hers. It was a miracle and we hardly stopped as well.

* * *

**Monday, the next 3 days…** {3rd person POV}

Shiho had finally transferred to Teitan High when she had made her choice to stay in Japan. She had once again live with Agasa as his adopted daughter.

Shinichi was happy that Shiho decided to stay. Also, she finally allowed to Ran to call her by her first name. Also, Shiho had finally got use to call Ran by her first name.

Every weekday, Shiho and Shinichi would go play with the Shonen-Tantei. It was like the past and they enjoyed it because Shiho was sitting next to Shinichi just like how Ai sat next to Conan.

And like they always say. 'Alls well that ends well'.

(THE END)

* * *

Finally done. I'll be publishing another story like I promise. What do you think of this story? Sorry about it being too short. Review please. If there are any mistakes there please tell me. I'm often careless.

And if you think I'm addicted to AixConan/ShihoxShinichi, send me a review as well. I not gonna give up this pairing at all. See ya.

~Signed, yours faithfully and painfully~  
Eric Jiun (AKA Holy Warrior/Asian Curse)


End file.
